Yes, It's You
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau bisa membuatku semakin jatuh padamu (sequel it's you) #TaeYu


Yes, It's You

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu

Genre : General/Romance

Warning : Cerita ini mengandung B x B, dan TYPO.

.

.

Ini hari senin, dan aku bangun terlalu pagi dihari yang paling membosankan ini. Aku bahkan sudah berdiri di depan cermin besar dalam kamarku. Lengkap dengan wajah segar dan seragamku. Jangan tanya aku kenapa, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Hari senin memang membosankan, tapi hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Ponselku berdering, saat aku mengeceknya. Itu hanya alarm pagiku. Maaf saja ponsel kesayangan, aku mengalahkanmu pagi ini. Tidakkah kau melihat betapa tampannya aku sekarang? Sebentar, kenapa aku berbicara dengan ponsel? Ah sial, aku mulai gila.

Aku keluar dari kamar, menyapa keluargaku sebentar dan mencomot roti isi lalu berjalan keluar setelah mengecup pipi Ibuku. Berlari kecil untuk menghindari omelan mereka yang mungkin saja akan memekakkan telinga.

Maaf Ayah, Ibu, tapi aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu calon menantumu sekarang juga. Ah, aku berjanji akan mengajaknya mampir ke rumah untuk bertemu kalian akhir pekan nanti. Aku yakin kalian sangat merindukannya.

Aku berjalan pelan, menikmati udara pagi yang terasa sejuk namun tak begitu sepi. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar kicauan burung saat sesekali kupejamkan mataku. Dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutku.

Saat kedua mataku terbuka dengan sempurna, aku tersenyum seketika. Dia malaikatku, berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan raut wajah cerah ceria. Indah sekali.

" Yuta." Dia sahabatku, Nakamoto Yuta. Sosok sahabat yang sangat kucintai. Mungkin aku gila karena dia seorang laki-laki. Tapi siapa perduli? Lagipula aku tulus mencintainya.

" Selamat pagi. " Sapanya. Suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu. Aku sangat suka saat dia bersuara dengan senyum amat manis yang mengembang seperti itu. Cantik sekali.

Aku tersenyum, dan mengacak surai coklatnya yang tampak halus dan harum. Ah, aku mencium bau blueberry.

Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya. Astaga, jangan bertingkah seperti itu Nakamoto Yuta. Itu membuatku tak kuasa untuk tak memelukmu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Aku sangat menyukai keheningan ini, terasa sangat nyaman.

Tapi kurasa dia tidak merasa begitu baik. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ah, ternyata dia menunduk. Lucu sekali. Aku sahabatnya, tapi kenapa dia terlihat canggung seperti itu padaku?

Lihatlah sosoknya itu. Terlihat seperti bayi koala yang lucu. Menundukkan wajah cantiknya yang tampak memerah malu. Dengan kedua tangan memilin ujung seragam dan bibir yang digigit kecil. Menggemaskan sekali, aku jadi ingin mengarungimu. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak punya karung.

" Yuta." Panggilku, dan dia terkejut. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, apa dia melamun?

" Ah, iya? " Jawabnya pelan seraya mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Aku menahan napasku sesaat saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang tampak indah. Pipinya bersemu samar tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya.

" Kau melamun? "

" Tidak. " Dia memang tidak melamun, tapi kenapa wajahnya merah seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? Apa kau sedang memikirkanku? Ah, indahnya khayalanku. Semoga saja dia benar-benar memikirkanku.

Jika saja dia bertanya padaku apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Yang aku pikirkan adalah sosoknya yang terlihat sangat Indah. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa pas saat berdiri di dekatnya.

" Lalu kenapa kau diam? " Tanyaku. Dia membulat matanya sesaat, dan menghindari bertatap mata denganku, lalu menatap jalanan yang sudah cukup ramai.

" Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara pagi." Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau berbohong.

Aku sangat mengenalmu Yuta. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan bertanya macam-macam. Karena cukup dengan melihat telinga merahmu itu sudah menjawab segalanya. Ah, aku ingin tersenyum saking gemasnya.

"Yuta."

"Hm? "

"Ah, tidak jadi." Aku bodoh ya?

Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya karena kemampuan otakku terlalu bagus hanya untuk dikatai bodoh. Tapi yang membuatku terlihat benar-benar seperti orang bodoh adalah perasaanku.

Perasaan yang bahkan sudah tumbuh sejak dulu. Perasaan Cinta yang dengan kurang ajarnya berlabuh pada sosoknya yang cantik, manis dan menggemaskan. Sosoknya yang terlihat lemah dan kuat disaat bersamaan. Sosoknya, Nakamoto Yuta. Sahabat yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun. Apakah rasa cintaku ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan? Aku rasa iya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri di hadapannya yang tampak bingung dengan tingkahku.

" Mau membolos sehari saja?" Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat konyol dan tidak bermutu tapi siapa peduli. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku hari ini bersamanya.

Dia membulatkan mata besarnya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Ah, cara terkejutnya sangat lucu.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau bahkan akan memarahiku saat kau tahu kalau aku membolos." Katanya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia takut.

Tunggu, dia takut padaku? Jangan sayang, jangan takut padaku. Aku adalah orang yang akan melindungiku, jangan takut padaku.

Dan entah karena apa aku sangat ingin tersenyum saat melihat sosoknya yang tampak kecil.

" Jangan menunduk." Kataku, dan mengacak surai coklatnya saat dia mendongak untuk menatapku.

Jangan, jangan melihatku seperti itu sayang. Aku jadi ingin menciummu. Tolong tahan sedikit tingkah imutmu, aku tak bisa terus menerus melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau terlalu mengagumkan Nakamoto Yuta, jangan buat aku jadi semakin gila.

" Ayo pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita. " Aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut, dan masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti.

" Kita mau kemana Tae? " Tanyamu, namun aku tak menjawab.

Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekat jendela dan aku duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin aku gila karena menganggap posisi duduk seperti ini adalah posisi yang romantis. Tapi bukankah kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang?

" Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. " Aku hanya tersenyum. Lagipula untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti?

Lagipula untuk apa kau merajuk seperti itu? Tak bisakah kau tak menggembungkan pipi gembulmu? Tak bisakah kau tak mengerucutkan bibirmu? Tak bisakah wajahmu tak memerah seperti itu? Kau terlihat sangat... Ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Karena ini sangat luar biasa.

Aku mengernyit kecil saat melihat sesuatu di kepalanya. Apa itu? Daun? Ah, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

" Ada daun di rambutmu." Dan aku mendekatkan wajahku setelah mengatakan itu.

Menatap mata coklat besarnya yang tampak membulat lucu dengan binar ceria di sana, menatap bulu matanya yang lentik. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung, dan bibir penuhnya yang merah menggoda. Ah, aku sangat ingin menciumannya. Dia cantik sekali.

" Sudah. " Kataku seraya menunjukkan daun kecil di depan wajahnya dan membuang daun itu kemana saja.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Lihatlah dia sekarang. Menatapku dengan wajah merah dan tubuh yang membeku. Sepertinya dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Ah, imutnya calon istriku ini.

" Rambutmu halus sekali. " Tak ada kebohongan dalam ucapanku. Rambut coklatnya memang sangat halus dan harum. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tak mengelusnya.

Tangan kiriku membimbing kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahuku, sedangkan tangan kananku memainkan jemarinya yang lentik. Aku meliriknya sesaat dan tersenyum

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa menciptakan manusia nyaris sempurna seperti Nakomoto Yuta? Tidakkah kau memikirkan para perempuan di luar sana yang merombak habis wajah mereka demi mendapatkan wajah cantik seperti dia. Nakamoto Yuta, kenapa kau bisa begitu cantik? Apa yang kedua orangtuamu lakukan hingga memiliki anak semenggemaskan dirimu hm? Sial, aku mulai tidal waras

" Kakak itu lucu sekali, dia sangat cantik."

" Kakak itu juga sangat tampan."

" Eh? Tapi kenapa kakak itu menggunakan celana? Harusnya kan rok."

" Dia namja dasar bodoh."

Kalian pintar sekali anak-anak. Calon istriku ini memang sangat cantik. Tidakkah kalian terpesona padanya?

Tapi bolehkah aku tertawa sebentar saja? Sepertinya wajah cantikmu itu membuat orang-orang tertipu akan gendermu Yuta.

Aku meliriknya begitu merasakan bahu kiriku menjadi lebih ringan. Ah, dia menunduk. Aku tersenyum saat melihat telinganya yang memerah. Manis sekali.

" Manisnya." Kataku, dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

" A-aku tidak manis." Katanya tergagap. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sangat menggemaskan, aku tidak kuat.

" Kau sangat manis asal kau tahu."

" Aku tidak manis." Jawabnya kesal, laku mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapku. Dan seketika aku terpaku. Ah sial, jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang. Kau membuatku jatuh semakin dalam. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang.

" Masih berapa lama?" Tanyamu, lalu mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk menatap pemandangan di luar sana.

" 5 menit lagi." Jawabku. Setelah itu kita kita kembali terdiam.

Aku suka memainkan jemari tangannya. Tangan lentik itu terasa sangat lembut dan halus. Jemarinya panjang dan kurus, kukunya berwarna pink, terlihat seolah dia menggunakan nail art tapi ini semua alami. Semua kealamian yang dimilikinya bukankah terlalu mengangumkan?

" Yuta."

" Ya? " Aku menatap wajah cantiknya. Dan entah pikiran bodoh dari mana aku menanyakan ini.

"Apa kau menggunakan makeup Ibumu sebelum pergi tadi? " Tanyaku, dengan senyum jahil mengembang di wajahku.

" Tidak. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menggunakannya." Nada bicaranya terdengar ketus. Menatapku dengan pandangan mematikannya yang bahkan tak mempan sama sekali padaku, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Ah sial, ini pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan.

" Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin mengejek wajahku? " Tanyamu. Aku tersenyum, untuk apa aku mengejek wajahmu? Aku bahkan sangat mengaguminya melebihi apapun. Tidakkah kau sadar Yuta, wajah cantikmu itu bahkan bisa membuat para perempuan iri?

" Lucu sekali." Aku mencubit pipinya yang merona dan tertawa. Ah, lucu sekali calon istriku ini.

" Kita sudah sampai." Kataku, kugenggam telapak tangannya yang lembut, menggandengnya untuk mengikutiku keluar dari bus. Dan menyapa tiga anak SMP yang sempat membicarakan kami tadi.

Kami berada dipinggiran kota Seoul, tak jauh dari tempat tinggal kami.

" Ayo." Dia mengangguk dan berjalan di sampingku.

Saat aku ingin menggenggam tangannya aku terpaku. Ah, dia kedinginan. Tubuh kurusnya yang tak terlindung jaket tampak menggigil. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

" Eh?"

" Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku." Aku tersenyum lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tak apa-apa. Lagipula, lelaki mana yang akan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya kedinginan seperti itu?

Kugenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Berharap dia bisa merasakan semua ketulusanku. Aku, sangat mencintaimu Nakamoto Yuta. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu.

" Coba lihat."

" Astaga indah sekali. Apa itu bunga sakura sungguhan? " Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Dia berlari-lari kecil di tengah guguran kelopak sakura. Dan tertawa lebar begitu kelopak bunga berwarna pink itu jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

Dan aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Betapa indahnya pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang ini. Sosoknya terlihat bersinar. Demi Tuhan ini sangat Indah.

Debaran jantungku terasa menggila. Ah sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku hanya bisa berdiam diri mematung seperti ini?

" Taeyong-ah sini." Dan aku sangat bersyukur saat kau memanggil namaku.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di depan sosoknya yang terlihat kecil.

" Yuta-kun." Entah kenapa aku suka sekali memanggil namamu seperti itu.

Untuk kali ini aku tak bisa menahan hasratku untuk memeluknya. Ya Tuhan, pinggangnya sangat ramping. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan lekuk tubuhnya. Apa yang kulewatkan selama ini? Kita berdua sudah bertahun-tahun bersama tapi kenapa aku baru mengetahui ini?

Kau luar biasa Nakamoto Yuta. Kau sungguh sangat luar biasa.

Kutatap wajah cantiknya yang terlihat berjuta kali lebih cantik saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Matanya coklatnya sangat besar, bulu matanya sangat lentik. Hidungnya mungilnya terlihat cantik. Dan bibirnya, aku sangat ingin menciumnya.

CUP. Dan aku melakukannya. Melumat bibir merahnya dengan lembut.

" Manis. " Kujauhkan wajahku demi melihat sosoknya yang tampak sangat malu dan menunduk. Manis sekali.

" Tatap mataku." Kataku seraya mengelus pipinya yang terasa halus. Dan dia menatapku dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Kau dulu pernah bertanya apa aku mencintai seseorang? " Tanyaku, dan dia mengangguk.

" Iya, aku mencintai seseorang." Dia menunduk, dan memilih ujung seragamnya dengan gugup. Aku tersenyum, sosoknya terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

" Aku mencintaimu." Dan kembali mengecup bibirnya yang terasa sangat manis.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku sangat suka saat bibirku berada di atas bibirnya yang lembut.

Aku tersenyum saat dia memejamkan matanya, dan meremas seragamku dengan kuat.

Kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat, dan membimbing kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leherku. Lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra.

" Engh." Aku menahan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumanku, menghisap bibirnya sebentar sebelum melepaskan ciumanku, membiarkannya mengambil napas sebanyak yang dia mau.

Aku akan membuat ciuman pertamamu menjadi ciuman yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan sayang. Karena hari ini kau akan menjadi milikku.

" Kau sungguh sangat manis." Ini bukan sebuah gombalan atau apapun itu, aku berkata jujur. Aku menggesek hidungnya dengan hidungku untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasku.

" Cantik sekali, kau ini sebenarnya perempuan apa laki-laki? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Sebenarnya kau ini apa hm? "

Dia menenggelamkan kepala dalam dadaku yang kini berdetak dengan tak menentu, meremas seragamku lalu menatapku dengan wajah merah meronanya.

" Kau mendengarnya? " Dia mengangguk dan aku memeluknya semakin erat. Sial, dia tampak sangat menggemaskan.

" Yuta-kun." Dia mendongak

" Apa kau mencintaiku? " Dan dia membulatkan mata besarnya dengan lucu.

" A-aku tidak tahu. "

" Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku berada di dekatmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menatap mata besarmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku memeluk tubuh mungilmu?

Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat aku kembali mencium bibir merah basahmu? Apa yang kau rasakan Nakamoto Yuta? Apa kau merasakan perasaan seperti yang aku rasakan? Perasaan cinta? Semoga saja begitu.

" S-sudah." Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan lentiknya. Aku tersenyum, menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutku dan mengecup jemarinya yang Indah. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

" Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Dan menjadi istriku setelah aku sukses nanti? Namun dia tak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya...

" Wajahmu jujur sekali ya." Aku tertawa pelan saat wajahnya kembali memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

Aku mengambil kelopak sakura yang jatuh di wajah cantiknya. Dan kembali mengecup bibirnya untuk menyalurkan rasa kagumku. Sepertinya rasa cintaku semakin jauh meningkat. Dan aku bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"S-sudah jangan menciumku lagi."

" Kenapa?"

"A-aku malu." Katanya seraya menatap mataku dalam.

Astaga dia menggemaskan sekali.

" Jangan terlalu sering bertingkah imut di depanku."

" Aku tidak imut."

" Kau sangat imut asal kau tau."

" Aku tidak imut." Dia memukul dadaku. Pukulannya sangat lemah, aku tak merasakan apapun sungguh. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Ah, dia membuatku gila.

" Jadi bagaimana? Mau menjadi kekasihku? " Dan dia mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu. Astaga, ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah aku alami.

" Boleh aku menciummu?"

" Bodoh." Nadamu memang terdengar ketus. Tapi kau menerima semua ciuman yang aku berikan. Membuat dadaku menghangat. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku suatu saat nanti.

END

Ehehe karena kemarin ada yang minta versinya Taeyong. Entah kenapa aku semangat bikin sequelnya* akhir-akhir ini aku suka fluffy*. Disini dialognya sama, hanya dirubah sudut pandangnya tokohnya aja. Jadi ya jangan lupa read and review

Terimakasih untuk Hobi hyung, ChiminChim, BinnieHwan, Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen, Khasabat04, Yuta Mochie, Yuta Noona, yeppeoyuta, kiyowo.

-wakaTaeYu


End file.
